Masamune
by supermegadude
Summary: *HUGE CROSSOVER WITH VARIOUS PLOTS* CROSSOVERS INCLUDE: FF9,FF8.FF7.SONIC THE HEDGEHOG,MARIO,KINGDOM HEARTS, AND MUCH ,MUCH MORE!
1. Default Chapter

MASUMUNE A HUGE CROSS OVER  
  
Zidane was tossing and turning in his bed and thinking about Garnet  
  
Zidane heard a nock on the door  
  
" Come in" Said Zidane  
  
Baku and the rest of the Tantulus crew comes in the room  
  
" Why Zidane! You look like you have been through hell" Said Baku as he looked a Zidane who was extremely tired.  
  
" Hi Baku" said Zidane  
  
" Somethings wrong..you don't look well.." Said Blank  
  
" Well I am kinda feelin blue.." Said Zidane  
  
" lemme guess you miss Garnet right?" Asked Marcus  
  
" Bingo" Exclaimed Cinna  
  
" Yes I miss her a lot" Said Zidane  
  
" HEELP!" yelled a person outside the window  
  
Zidane looked out the window to see a guy with yellow spiky hair weird uniform, and a huge sword  
  
" who the?!" Yelled zidane as he quickly got his dagger and ran out of his house"  
  
" WHO ARE YOU?!" Asked Zidane madly  
  
" Too bad im not gonna tell you im gonna beat you up!" Said the yellow hair guy  
  
BATTLE SCENE BATTLE MUSIC: FF9 BATTLE MUSIC  
  
Zidane let out a thievery! 5643 damage  
  
Yellow hair guy strikes Zidane with that bulky sword 2343 damage  
  
Zidane strikes yellow hair guy with his dagger! 234 damage  
  
Yellow hair guy does a Blade Beam attack 1232 damage  
  
Zidane trances and does a grand lethal! 9999 damage  
  
(BATTLE END)  
  
"Now who are you?!" Asked Zidane"  
  
" the name is Cloud..Cloud Strife" Said the yellow hair guy  
  
" Why did you attack alexandra?" Asked Zidane madly  
  
" I was orderd to" Said Cloud  
  
" BY WHO?!" Questioned Zidane More Madly  
  
"...Someone called...Kuja..." said Cloud  
  
" NO!" yelled Zidane  
  
END CHAPPY 1!  
  
How did you like it peoples? I do not own ANY ONE NOT ANY ONE 


	2. Surprising, aint it?

MASAMUNE  
  
"wellllll sir you better have a good definition of it!" They heard a weird voice  
  
Sonic jumps in the scene while the music emerald hill zone playing in the back round  
  
" who the hell are you?!" Said Zidane as he got in his fighting stance  
  
" Sonic the hedgehog, but just call me sonic" Said sonic  
  
"are you on the good or bad side?" Asked cloud  
  
" good side" said sonic  
  
" well good" Exclaimed zidane  
  
"whos that?" said zidane as he looked at a flower girl picking flowers  
  
aeris's theme plays in the back round  
  
"a..aeris?" said cloud as he walked toward her  
  
"i..i.thought.you where...dead.." Stuttered cloud  
  
" oh hi cloud" Said aeris looking at cloud  
  
"I wasn't dead I happen to be reborn.." Said aeris calmly  
  
'"oh but.....h...how.." said cloud  
  
" I remember....jenova.." said aeris  
  
cue nibelehim mansion music  
  
" JENOVA REVIVED YOU?!" yelled out cloud  
  
" yes.." said aeris lowly  
  
" this is..ironic." said cloud even lowly  
  
" who is..this jenova?" asked zidane  
  
"I think some headless spook who was a shinra specimen" said sonic  
  
"nooooooooooooo waaaaaaaay shes an ancient..she is the mother of sephiroth she was an old enemy we killed I thought she was dead..." explained cloud  
  
"well who knows where she may be" said zidane  
  
"well...i do think shes hiding in..the..gold saucer" said aeris  
  
"NO WAY!" said cloud  
  
"well its worth looking" said sonic  
  
"well alright we go to gold saucer but...whos the leader?" asked aeris  
  
"ill be" said zidane  
  
they all agreed  
  
"alright to gold saucer!" yelled zidane  
  
END CHAPTER2  
  
I don't own any one on this fic.  
  
How did ya like chappy 2?  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates 


	3. Off to Gold Saucer!

MUAHAHAHA! I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY ARSE AND STARTED UPDATING MY FIC!!! Yes, I am alive. NOW, it is time.for the Fan Fic to continue!!  
  
Masamune Chapter 3  
  
As Zidane, Cloud, Sonic, and Aeris continue walking through the area they gotta get to the gold saucer, something odd happens  
  
RUMBLE!!! BOOOOOOOM  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zidane yelled out.  
  
A rather larger version of the Ultima Weapon from FF8 pops out of ground.  
  
"Damnit!" Said Cloud  
  
BATTLE  
  
BATTLE MUSIC: FF9 BOSS MUSIC  
  
Cloud slashes Ultima Weapon, 2342 Damage  
  
Sonic spin dashes Ultima Weapon for 2000  
  
Zidane slashes Ultima Weapon for 1867  
  
Aeris casts Fire 3 on Ultima Weapon for 2500  
  
Ultima Weapon uses a Large Hefty blast on Cloud, Sonic, Zidane, then Aeris, each time doing 4527  
  
END BATTLE  
  
"RUN!" Yelled Sonic as Cloud, Sonic, Zidane, and Aeris run away. They continue walking on, after a LOOOOOOOOONG walk, they FINALLY reach the Gold Saucer.  
  
"OK, where is she?" Mumbled Sonic.  
  
"Lets check out the Battle department thingy" Said Zidane pointing to a hole that says "BATTLE SQUARE" near it.  
  
As Sonic, Cloud, Zidane, and Aeris fall down into the Battle square area, they see a lot of dead guards.  
  
"This has indeed happened before" Mumbles Cloud  
  
They walk up there stairs. They run into the arena for the Battle square, then they go through another door.  
  
"I think Jenova is down here in the prison" Says Aeris  
  
"I am NOT going down into that run down dang Prison!!" Yells Cloud  
  
"We have too" Says Zidane  
  
"Lets just go" Mumbles Sonic as they jump down.  
  
They find themselves in a desert prison. Aeris runs toward the Barren and Desolate Desert.  
  
"Jenova is in the desert" Says Aeris  
  
As Sonic, Zidane, Cloud, and Aeris continue on, an earthquake seems to go on.  
  
"What in the world?" Mumbles Sonic  
  
They see a familiar looking monster running toward them.  
  
"JENOVA!" Yells Aeris  
  
BATTLE BATTLE THEME: JENOVA BATTLE THEME  
  
"Whoa, Jenova looks like when we used to fight her, except glowing gray and black in coloration."  
  
Sonic Homing Attacks Jenova: Insanity, for 120 Damage  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!? MY ATTACK DIDN'T DO CRAP!" Yelled Sonic.  
  
Zidane attacks Jenova: Insanity for 100 Damage  
  
Cloud Slashes Jenova: Insanity for 100 Damage  
  
Aeris casts Ice 3 on Jenova: Insanity for 3000 Damage  
  
"So, Her weakness is magic" Says Aeris  
  
Jenova: Insanity casts Ultima on Zidane, Cloud, Sonic, and Aeris, doing 2000 to them all.  
  
Sonic casts Comet on Jenova: Insanity for 5000 Damage  
  
Zidane Whips out a thievery on Jenova: Insanity for 5645 Damage  
  
Cloud casts Ultima on Jenova: Insanity for 9999 Damage  
  
Jenova: Insanity uses Empress Massacre on Cloud. Ill explain the attack.  
  
Jenova: Insanity grabs Cloud, then crushes his bones for 3434, then throws him far away, charging a lot of power in that old tail in arm.then fires it right into Cloud, it hits, and does a whopping 9999 on Cloud, Cloud then is K.Oed  
  
Zidane Trances and does Grand Lethal on Jenova: Insanity for 9999  
  
Sonic casts Fire 3 on Jenova: Insanity for 7053  
  
Aeris casts Ice 3 on Jenova: Insanity for 9999  
  
END BATTLE  
  
Cloud, Zidane, Sonic, and Aeris watch as Jenova dies. But they hear a mysterious voice, it says "GO TO WUTAI.I WILL BE WAITING.DON'T KEEP ME IMPATIENT"  
  
"Well.lets just get out of this Desert!" Said Zidane  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THE FIC. OK, How was it? I will continue it soon. 


	4. Continuing the journey

MASAMUNE  
THE MIGHTY CHAPPY 4  
  
Note: Hell yeah, this chapter is gonna be long, and humorific. I will include a ton of characters arriving. Well.more like just like 3 , you will see them. And be exited and happy of zeh arriving characters. Well, enjoy fools!  
  
"Ugh, well.this sucks, how the hell are we going to get out of here!?" Yelled Cloud in extreme frustration.  
  
"Shut up, we should be going out" Replied Zidane spitefully  
  
"Bring it on monkey!" Said Cloud  
  
BATTLE  
  
CLOUD .V.S. ZIDANE  
  
BATTLE MUSIC: Original FF7 theme  
  
Cloud attacks Zidane with sword for 1000  
  
Zidane slashes Cloud with dagger for 6464 and critical  
  
"OWW! That hurt you itchbay!" Yelled Cloud  
  
Cloud casted Ultima on Zidane for 6756  
  
"Im gonna kill you for that!" Screamed Zidane  
  
Zidane trances and casts Grand Lethal for 9999 damage  
  
END BATTLE  
  
"Ding Dong the bitch is dead!" Yelled Zidane (Credit to Sonic19902 for that quote)  
  
"You suck." Cloud got up  
  
"Fighting does not solve anything, stop it!" Scolded Aeris  
  
"Aeris is right," Said Sonic  
  
"But please, forget fighting" Continued Sonic  
  
Zidane and Cloud sighed and all 4 continued walking  
  
"Who is that?" Said Aeris as they saw a samurai with his hair in a pony tail in the distance  
  
"Eh, where did I see him.." Sonic pondered as the samurai got nearer  
  
Suddenly, the samurai stopped when he got right infront of them.  
  
"This desert is not a proper place to be in, you could die in it..that you could" Said the samurai in a wise tone  
  
"We are trying to get out!" Said Cloud  
  
"Well then, I will help..my name is Kenshin Himura" Says the Samurai  
  
"OK Kenshin, first, get us outta here!" Said Zidane  
  
"Fine, follow me" Said Kenshin as he lead them to the exit of the desert.  
  
"Whew.now, off to Wutai!" Says Cloud  
  
"OK, lets go" Says Kenshin  
  
They Keep on walking on..and on.and on..  
  
RANDOM ENCOUNTER  
  
BATTLE MUSIC: what the hell is this music..?? WEIRD FREAKY HORROR MUSIC  
  
ENEMY: HUGE BLOODY DOG THINGY  
  
"O_O HOLY CRAP!" Yelled Cloud  
  
H.B.D.T bites Cloud for 5055 damage  
  
Whazzat? Kenshin has a limit full from previous battles.  
  
KENSHINS LIMIT ATTACK  
  
Kenshin uses Vorusay, Kenshin raises his sword, then slams it into the ground causing a snaking deadly wave to crash into H.B.D.T for 45344 damage, that's right.45344 DAMAGE PEOPLE!!  
  
The H.B.D.T dies  
  
END BATTLE  
  
"What the hell WAS that thing." Panted Cloud  
  
"ZIDAANE!" Came a familiar female voice.  
  
"I know that voice..DAGGER!" Said Zidane  
  
Suddenly.they see Dagger, AND Vivi running at them with happy looks.  
  
CUTSCENE (Yes, that scene where the graphics are 100% better)  
  
Zidane runs to Dagger as she jumps in Zidanes arms, Zidane happily smiles and notices Vivi. As Zidane puts Dagger down Zidane simply smiles and grins massivly.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Sorry to disappoint ya with only 3 characters arrving 


End file.
